firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Midderland
'Midderland '''is a large island in the centre of the Circle of the World. It is the founding nation of The Union, a federated realm formed by Midderland itself, the Kingdom of Starikland, the Kingdom of Angland, the Protectorate cities of Westport and Dagoska. The capital and largest city is Adua. Origin In the Old Time, after Euz vanquished the Demons and closed the gates to The Other Side, his second son Kanedias made his home in what would become Adua in Midderland. There he built The House of the Maker. At that time, Adua was barely more than a huddle of shacks, squeezed in round the House. Later, The Order of Magi made war on Kanedias, holding him responsible for the death of their master and his brother Juvens. In the aftermath, Kanedias was dead. Some six-hundred years ago, Harod was the ruler of one of Midderland’s many petty kingdoms, often at war with one another. Harod agreed to accept the advice of the Magus Bayaz, who became his most trusted counsellor. In time Midderland was unified, and Harod became its first High King of the Union. Government Midderland is the only region in the Union that does not have a Lord Governor. It is ruled directly by the High King of the Union, and the Closed Council. Territory, Geography and Culture Midderland is a large island located in the centre of the Circle of the World, surrounded by the Circle Sea. To the south across the sea lie Dagoska and The Gurkish Empire. To the east, Styria. To the north Angland. And to the west, Starikland and The Old Empire. Major cities include: * Adua, the capital and largest city; * Keln, a walled city in the south-west; * Valbeck, a major city and important industrial centre; * Isher, a city to the south-east of Adua; * Brock, a city to the north-east; * Holsthorm, a city in the north. There are many other market towns and villages. The roads on the island are good, and the country relatively open with long rises and shallow valleys. It has quite cosmopolitan population with people living there from every corner of the world. The majority of the population were peasants, farming land owned by the landed noblility. The people of Midderland consider themselves "the Union proper", and superior to the other regions of the realm. History Midderland and the Union have had a continuous line of monarchs since the time of King Harod the Great. The current High King is Guslav the Fifth, of the dynasty founded by King Arnault. ''The Blade Itself The Union is beset on all sides, the most immediate of which is a new ruthless self-proclaimed King of the Northmen, Bethod. The North sends an emissary to the Adua to offer peace, but only in return for the territory of Angland. While Midderland prepares for the ensuing war in Angland, Bayaz, the legendary counsellor of the founder of the nation, returns to the Union to claims his seat on the Closed Council. Before They Are Hanged When Prince Raynault is murdered in his sleep in the palace, soon after the death of Crown Prince Ladisla in the war in The North, Midderland is thrown into chaos. With no heir to the throne and the King in poor health, the next King would have to be elected in Open Council. The nobility are put into a frenzy, ready to rig the votes in their own interests. Last Argument of Kings When Gustav the Fifth dies, the Open Council vote for his supposedly illegitimate son as the new king, King Jezal the First. Soon, the Gurkish Empire launch a massive invasion of Midderland, and put siege to Adua. They aim to put Lord Brock on the throne, as an autonomous kingdom within the Gurkish Empire. The Battle of Adua ends in a Union victory, albeit at huge cost in lives and destruction to Adua. A Little Hatred The Union has entered an Industrial Age, with major industrial centres like Adua, Valbeck, Keln, and others, as well as a host of associated social problems.Category:UnionCategory:Geography